


Your Handprint on my Heart

by SaadieStuff



Series: Mini Malex Handprint Series [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Pillow Talk, boys being soft and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Set some time post 1x13, where the pod squad have learned each others’ powers, Max and Liz inspire Michael and Alex to try something new...





	Your Handprint on my Heart

When Liz reaches across the table for the nachos they've ordered to share, Alex catches a glimpse of shimmering fingermarks beneath the neck of her shirt.

“Liz, did you get hurt?” Alex asks with concern.

“What?” Liz says, oblivious to what he’s referring to.

“The handprint,” Alex explains.

“Oh... Uh…” she stutters out as she adjusts her shirt awkwardly.

Max's ears turn pink as he quickly reaches for his glass and begins taking many slow gulps, clearly hoping to dodge participation in the conversation.

Michael and Alex exchange a confused look.

“What is it? What happened?” Michael asks, eyes scanning over Max, “We said no more secrets about alien stuff between us.”

“Nothing happened. We just do it for... fun…” Liz says sheepishly.

“Fun?” Alex asks. He's never had a handprint on him.

“Yeah. You know…” Liz says, trying to sound casual, “So we can feel what each other is feeling? It's... intense.”

“That might be handy sometimes, I guess…?” Michael reasons, “But if that's your idea of fun, I've got some other suggestions that are going to blow your mind,” he jokes, not getting what Liz is saying. He's only used his handprint power the one time - when he and Isobel brought Max back to life.

“During sex,” Liz blurts out before taking her own quick gulps of her drink. Max nearly spits out his.

Michael's face lights up. “Max Evans having kinky alien-powered sex? Well done!”

Max glares at him but can't keep the beginnings of an embarrassed goofy smile off his face.

Alex turns and smirks at Michael, then leans in close and says smoothly, “You mock him as though you're not going to want to try it out on me when we get home tonight.”

Max and Liz laugh. Michael looks half mortified and half turned on.

“I love this guy,” Max says to Michael, nodding towards Alex as he continues to laugh.

“Alex, you're supposed to be on my side!” Michael says, feigning offense.

“Oh, I am,” Alex says slyly as he squeezes Michael's hand under the table.

~~~~~~

“You sure you want to try this?” Michael asks later when they’re curled up in bed, nose to nose, limbs tangled together.

“Yes,” Alex breathes against Michael’s skin as he rolls in closer to kiss him, fingers finding their way into dense curls the way they always do.

Michael’s hand sweeps over Alex’s jaw, and starts moving down his neck, until it seems to settle right in the crook.

“Mmm, not there,” Alex hums when Michael’s hand lingers too long, “People will see.”

“Maybe I want them to…” Michael teases, his mouth quirking into a mischievous grin even as he drags his hand lower onto Alex’s chest, never intending to place the handprint so high.

“Everyone already knows I’m all yours,” Alex says fondly. Leave it to Alex to answer Michael’s silly, flirty, banter with a bucket of feels.

Michael lets out a deep breath as his expression shifts to something more serious. “Here?” he asks tenderly as his hand stops over Alex’s heart.

Alex seems to be considering this placement, his face gentle and open for a long moment, then biting on his lip as his features involuntarily twitch into a look of aroused amusement when an impatient Michael can’t help but roll his thumb over Alex’s nipple as he waits for an answer.

Alex is about to say, _Yes, you hopeless romantic fool,_ when he suddenly remembers he might want to be shirtless in public later this week.

“Hang on,” Alex frowns, “Don’t we have to go to Isobel’s pool party on Thursday?”

“I dunno,” Michael says, brows furrowing as he tries to remember, only vaguely recalling being told of it.

“It’s for that charity… ah, what’s it called?”

Michael just shrugs, a most impish smile spreading across his face, “Really, if you want my magic handprint on your dick, all you have to do is ask.”

“Michael!” Alex half gasps, half giggles, as he swats Michael playfully.

“What?” Michael says innocently, his wicked grin quickly fading into something softer, because Alex giggling in bed next to him will never stop being his favourite thing, making him feel happy and safe and _home._

As his laughter ebbs, Alex notices how Michael is gazing at him.

“We’d better find a place for this handprint fast, because I definitely want to feel exactly what you’re feeling right now,” Alex says, tone serene and certain, his lips curving into a smile, “Even though I’m pretty sure I’m already feeling the same.”

Michael beams shyly at him before tucking in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The second I saw Echo handprint-sex on my screen I knew I needed to borrow it for Malex!


End file.
